marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimates (Earth-1610)
, Hulk, Wasp , Yellowjacket , Scarlet Witch , Quicksilver | Allies = Rocketmen, Four Seasons, Goliath, Captain Britain, Captain Italy, Captain Germany, Captain France, Captain Spain, Captain Luxembourg, Captain Andorra, Lieberman , Thunderbolt and Intangi-girl | Enemies = The Liberators | Origin = The Ultimates were created by S.H.I.E.L.D. to combat the growing risk of the U.S. being attacked by supervillians. | PlaceOfFormation = Triskelion | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates #1 | Last = | HistoryText = The Ultimates were a group of superhumans created when the President of the United States approved a new defense budget to combat the growing risk of the U.S. being attacked by supervillians. General Nicholas Fury was chosen as the liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the new group. He often acted as the group's leader. The first members were Hank Pym (Giant-Man), his wife Janet (Wasp), and Tony Stark, (Iron Man). Bruce Banner was made the new science director, attempting to duplicate the super soldier serum. Finding the body of Captain America, they examined it hoping to at least gain a sample of the serum. Instead, Steve Rogers was revived. They also found a strange man claiming to be the Norse thunder god. Thor agreed to join the team, but only if the President would triple the funds allocated to environmental issues in the budget. The team later enter their first mission in battling an enraged Hulk in New York City, and successfully subdues him. Later the former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver joined in the ranks of the Ultimates along with Black Widow. The team found themselves in humanity's old war against the alien race, the Chitauri in which they successfully save the Earth and the Solar System from a Chitauri super-bomb. After the defeat of the Chitauri, the Ultimates are immediately praised as heroes to the world. However, months after the defeat of the Chitauri, the Ultimates had been serving the United States government as part of its "police" force in the War on Terror, thus alienating many nations of the world, particularly in teaming up with the European Super-Soldier Initiative to invade a Middle Eastern nation for possessing nuclear weapons. The team suffer internal conflicts and problems: the alienation of Hank Pym, Janet's marital dissatisfaction with a "old" minded Captain America, Bruce Banner's identity as the Hulk revealed to the public and was sentenced to be killed but only to escape, and Thor being labeled as a insane person and imprisoned by his own teammates. It is revealed that the cause of the ruination of Hulk and Thor are due to a traitor among the Ultimates, later revealed to be Black Widow, infiltrated and betrayed the group, in order leave the American country open to attack from the Liberators. The Liberators quickly killed the reserves and captured all of the Ultimates save for the Wasp. Thanks to her ability to move undetected, the Ultimates were able to escape and counterattack against the Liberators. After their battle with The Liberators, the Ultimates, having experienced that working with the United States government and its resulted upbringing was not worth fighting for, decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D., and continued to work as a independent superhero team instead. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Ultimates @ ULTIMATE X * Ultimates/Covers * Ultimate Power/Covers * Ultimates Volume 1 * Ultimates Volume 2 }} Category:Ultimates